


【鸣佐】Despacito

by sanmizu



Category: Naruto, R18 - Fandom, narusasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu





	【鸣佐】Despacito

现实向来不会让他的本我过得太自在的。譬如在他已经困到能站着睡着的时候，还要听巡视领导没有意义的讲话；譬如他在已经中弹的情况下，还要拼着自己肾上腺素对痛觉暂时的麻痹，强拖着快要残废的一条腿追车擒下罪犯；譬如他明明担心得要死却因为有其他任务不得不和恋人分隔两地；又譬如他从新闻里听到恋人被恐怖分子枪决却只能将心碎的感觉憋在心里，继续和面前的毒枭周旋；再譬如他现在欲火焚身却苦于恋人不在身边只能自行解决。这样一想，佐助突然觉得自己的生活真是糟透了。  
他因为任务被人下药也已经不是第一次，然而他接受过药物耐性训练，对这种东西的抗性比普通人要强些，所以这次他也有恃无恐地饮下了明知道加了媚药和致幻剂的饮料。可是这次的毒头子也不知道是下手没有分寸，还是弄到了药性尤其强烈的那种，现在他只感觉自己整个身体的热量都被锁在了下身，烫得不像话。  
接头人很快将他带离了一片混乱的夜店，拉着他去到一处隐蔽又安全的房子。到了那里，佐助进屋后立马反手将门锁上，他的接头人则是急忙赶回夜店给他打掩护。他走了没两步就跌坐到里面的杂物堆上，没有被飞灰呛到，也没有被水泥地磕疼了尾骨，他庆幸起自己的运气——有一个还算干净的旧床垫，免去了他事后需要清理衣物的麻烦。  
粗重的鼻息混杂着口中不甘的喘声，佐助拆开了自己的皮带，往下拽了一把，发硬的性器立马从内裤里弹了出来。瞥了一眼自己已然暗下去一块的灰色内裤，佐助极其厌恶地将手覆上出水的性器上下套弄起来。  
他的背靠在一个纸箱上，仰头用力地呼吸着，想要通过一呼一吸的过程来转移下身的热量。四周的空气里飘着一股淡淡的灰尘的气味，视线在眨掉碍事的眼泪之后就能看清周围的环境。  
他正在一个小仓库里——佐助如此判断，就算不能被称作小仓库，也算得上是一个储物室了。在他视线可及之处有一个勉强能通过一个人的窗口，那里透进的月光成为了屋里唯一的光源，在光线下还能看到弥漫在空气中灰尘细小的颗粒，要不是他现在尴尬的状况，他一定会安静地盯着那些起落的细尘享受夜晚的平静吧？  
“呃嗯……啊……唔……”察觉到自己喉间不受控制的呻吟，佐助急忙腾出只手来捂住自己的嘴巴。  
这个地方不是他们的地盘，无论被谁发现自己在这里都不是什么好事。用力咬开自己的嘴唇，借由创口产生的痛和口中淡淡的血腥味让自己清醒。  
发泄一次应该就能缓和些。佐助一边这样想着一边粗鲁地套弄着自己发硬的性器，透明的腺液已经染了他一手，被手和性器挤压出的滑腻的水声一阵一阵。实在是不堪。佐助有些绝望地闭上了眼。他能感觉到自己的会阴已经膨胀起来了，想要让自己舒服一些就要把现在自己脑中纠结的廉耻丢到一边才是。佐助将另一只手探到身下，用手指磨蹭轻压起那块肿胀，奇妙的快感汇集向他的性器，顶端冒出的腺液变得比之前还要更多。  
“哈……啊……”他视线所及之处的空间开始晃动，头晕的感觉让他横躺到了床垫上，喉间不受控制地发出了湿热的喘吟。他腿根的皮肤很热，贪婪地包裹着他的手，从上面汲取着微妙的凉意。身体的乏力感在他开始头晕之后就愈来愈严重，佐助意识到这是致幻剂开始起作用了的关系。  
“可恶……”他手上使不出力气，折腾性器的力度也变得很弱，绵绵软软地根本没法刺激它吐出精液来。无力感袭来，佐助多少有些绝望，他用能使出的力气挺动着腰，让敏感坚硬的伞盖在略粗糙地床垫上磨蹭。维持着仅余的一点理智，佐助压抑着自己的声音。性器传来的快感在他脑上灼了一个洞，附在洞的边沿的热量又开始更多地蚕食，他的后穴甚至都因此一张一合地逐渐湿润起来。  
“唔……鸣人……”他的身体在告诉他他需要什么。已经汗涔涔的身体极度地渴望着拥抱另外一具温热的肉体。他想要被触摸，被那双带着薄茧的手捻疼胸前挺立的乳首，被长指侵犯身体里那块能让他出水多得像是失禁的地方，被那根比自己的稍大一圈的东西胡乱地贯穿到高潮。还有他的吻，带着柑橙味的剃须膏的气味或是温柔或是情色的吻着他的唇、他的肩颈，咬开他上衣的扣子……  
“咔。”  
窗外传进一声脆响，声音很轻，像是被风吹动的一颗小石子在地上弹起的声音，很容易就能被呼吸声盖过去。然而受过训练的佐助不可能错过，更何况如今他的神经绷得比任何时间都紧。  
月光被一个人影挡住了，他从窗口落到地上时几乎没有发出任何的声音，他脚上沉重的作战靴的重量似乎不存在似的，却在进屋后刻意发出了脚步声。  
佐助拧红了自己大腿上的一块皮肤，对方停在他适才躺过的床垫，蹲下身伸手去确认上面的温度。抓住这个时机，佐助闪身上去，熟练地将对方的手反剪住压上床垫，冰冷的枪口贴上了对方的后颈，对方挣了一下，佐助一慌，用了狠劲儿——他差点让这人挣脱开来。  
“别乱动！”佐助压低了声音威胁道，贴着后颈的枪口又用力往上摁了一下。  
“我认输，我认输。放过我吧佐助？我好不容易才躲过恐怖分子的枪子儿，你别给我送颗要命的……”  
听到对方的声音，佐助愣了一下。一把拽开那人头上的帽子，看到那一丛金，佐助像是脱力一般瘫回地上。鸣人嘿嘿笑着从床垫上爬起来，下一秒左脸就挨了结结实实的一拳，让他重新躺回了那张垫子上。  
“见到我这么开心的吗？”鸣人说道，说话的语气中不自觉带上了无奈地宠溺。骑在自己身上的人体温很高，隔着两条裤子的厚度他也觉得烫人，看着身上人酡红的脸色和为保持清醒不断摇头的动作，他自然清楚佐助身上发生了什么。他坐起身，佐助身子一晃就有往后倒的趋势，鸣人急忙伸手揽住往怀里捞。  
凑在佐助嘴边嗅了嗅，并没有很重的酒味，但佐助目前的状况并不正常，多少有些恼怒:“他究竟给你下了多少？！”  
“嘘……”佐助的手指按上了鸣人的嘴唇，接着跟过来的就是他的嘴唇，“小声点，吊车尾。”  
谁是吊车尾啊！鸣人应着佐助的亲吻，腹诽道。  
佐助的手很放肆地在他身上乱摸，他比较敏感的腰侧和肋下停留的时间就要长些。肿胀的下身顶开了内裤的皮筋露出顶端在外面。裤子的拉链也没有拉好，让他一低头就能看到湿着暗下去一块颜色的布料。那处炙热贴在自己的那里磨人地蹭着，渐渐他也跟着起了反应。  
摸到肋下时，佐助感觉到鸣人身体不正常的僵硬，眯了眯眼，意识到那里是鸣人在出逃时受的伤，在那附近他就再也不去碰。鸣人的手已经溜进他的内裤，正一点点掌住他的臀肉，那双大掌的温度似乎比此时他的体温还要高，佐助觉得那有些灼人。才这么想着，鸣人的手指突然突入进了他的后穴，他也毫不意外地听到了鸣人惊叹的声音。  
“好湿。一边想着我一边自己弄的吗？”鸣人自觉笑得很贱，实际上也是这样。等了一会儿，他没有听到恋人习惯性地反驳，而是收到了一个鄙夷的眼神。  
“是又如何？”佐助说。  
长官，这种情况你应该加进情景模拟演习的！我不知道该怎么办才好了！  
“既然你已经知道了，那么这里准备好了吗？”佐助的手探向身下，在鸣人错愕的视线中抓住了鸣人已经胀大的性器，揉弄了两下，感觉到那根在自己的指间变得更大，佐助似是得意地笑了:“回答我啊？鸣人。”  
混蛋！  
鸣人暗骂。翻身就将佐助压到身下，动作粗鲁地扒掉了对方下身的衣物，解放出自己的性器抵在已经被扩张过的穴口。紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，他看向佐助的脸。对方因为致幻剂还在生效眼睛的焦距缩缩放放对不准显得迷离，诱惑着他将性器顶进去看看身下的人会作出怎样的表情。  
这么想着，他也就顺应本心这么做了。  
佐助只感觉小腹一酸，灭顶的快感就淹没他了——他射了。为了不叫出声，他用力咬了身上人的肩膀，下身和腰不受控制地痉挛、抽动。他听到鸣人喉间哽咽着的声音，下身被撑开的感觉也变得强烈，他知道接下来自己不会轻松。  
“再往深来一点鸣人。全部进来。”佐助用脚跟蹭着鸣人的尾椎，对方立马用手扣住了他作乱的腿把它抬高往肩上架，“会把它撑坏哦？”  
“少啰嗦！”佐助瞪他，“你的本性我早就见识过了，这个时候开始装纯良不觉得晚了点吗？”  
“我这是心疼你。”鸣人往里顶了顶，不意外地捕捉到佐助眼睛睁大的瞬间，“我会把它磨红，还会把它干肿，你确定不会影响你的任务？”  
“你已经非常影响我了！记者先生！”  
鸣人轻笑，佐助是在指他被恐怖分子击毙的新闻。安抚地吻了吻佐助的额头，“抱歉，让你担心了。我会好好疼爱你的我说。”  
说完，室内立即被愈演愈烈的肉体相互击打的啪啪声占满。佐助双手捂着自己的嘴不让自己发出声音，鸣人性器的每一下都顶的很深，又或是刻意地抵在他的敏感带碾磨，弄得他的泪腺根本不受控制。  
好大，好深。已经近两个月没有被进入的身体被这样用力又实在的填满让他欢欣，他希望鸣人能在粗暴一点，尽可能的让他痛些、再痛些，否则那该死的致幻剂只会让他觉得这一切不过是他的错觉、一场幻象，他的恋人已经被那些该死的暴徒击毙，现在压着他的人根本不是……  
“佐助。”鸣人察觉到佐助情绪变得有些不对劲。按照他熟悉的思考模式，估计这会儿他的脑袋里已经开始纠结怀疑在肏他的人根本不是自己了吧？  
“嗯？”佐助迷迷糊糊地应道。  
“我是谁？你……说说看。”鸣人大力地挺弄着，耻骨笞打在佐助身上，发出清脆又色情的声音。  
佐助混成一团的思维一时间没理解鸣人所说的话是什么意思。在和他做爱的人难道不是鸣人吗？可如果不是他，那么会是谁？  
“回答我啊我说！”鸣人怕他又开始胡思乱想，焦急地催促着他的答案。抽插的角度因为他情绪的变化换了角度，往着更深的地方插了过去。  
佐助从来没被进入到那里，敏感的软肉被硬物刺激激得他快跳起来。身体猛地一震，刚想要去躲就被鸣人按住不让他逃，“说对了我就放过你。”  
那人湛蓝的眼睛就在自己眼前，佐助怎么也不可能认不出来。  
“鸣人……漩涡鸣人，吊车尾的！”佐助几乎要叫出来，他的舌头很快就被另一条缠住，一吸一拽拉扯着他的舌根。对方的津液被他尝到了，干涩的喉咙让他去索取更多，于是他少有的主动去侵占了鸣人的口腔。穴壁在一阵一阵地抽搐，佐助绷紧了身子连着射了几股的最后精疲力尽地瘫软在垫子上，鸣人也禁欲了很久，没能耐受住这样的刺激，夹紧了臀用力往里一突，性器胀了几次，射在了里面。  
浓稠的精液有些烫人，佐助喘着粗气，按了按自己的小腹，有些愤怨:“……你没有戴套，还射那么多。”  
鸣人顿时委屈极了，他才做完耐力训练，衣服都来不及换就被总部的长官派过来，怎么会在身上装安全套嘛！回头刚想卖乖解释两句，佐助却已经睡着了。鸣人懑懑地把自己改半硬的性器抽出来。还硬着的伞盖挂着刚高潮完异常敏感的穴肉，引得已经睡过去的佐助不自觉地发出几声嘤鸣，不仅如此，自己射进去的东西在性器拔出后从被肏开尚未合拢的红肿的小洞里流了些许出来……鸣人登时就察觉到自己手中的兄弟又硬了。十分尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，他还是先帮佐助把裤子穿上，去其他地方处理干净后再送他回去吧。

翌日，佐助才昏昏沉沉地醒过来，没来得及睁开眼他就开始摸起了枕边的手机，刚想动，腰上一条手臂就箍住了他，冰凉的铁物贴上了他的后颈，他很清楚那是什么——手枪。  
“别乱动。爷爽完这发就放开你。”说话间，佐助感觉到一条炙热的硬物正贴着自己会阴和腿内抽动，滑腻的油液被蹭的下体到处都是。  
辨认出声音的主人，佐助紧张的神经也跟着放松，他佯怒道:“我给你三秒，松手，漩涡鸣人。”  
“不要这么冷淡嘛！昨晚小组已经成功抓捕了那个毒枭，凭你之前给总部的情报也足够端他们的老窝了。我那边的任务也已经结束，长官给了我两一个小假期，我们就趁这个小假期来荒淫一下嘛，来造小人啊我说。”说着鸣人搂着佐助的手就开始套弄起佐助还柔软的性器。  
“你和飞机杯造小人去！”佐助掐开鸣人的手起身下床，鸣人射在他腿间的精液顺着他腿的线条往下滑，鸣人举着手机拍下了正在穿衬衣的佐助腿间的风光。  
佐助眉头一皱，回头，鸣人还保持着拍照的姿势趴在床上，他立刻就扑了过去:“你拍什么呢混蛋！”  
“这可是爱的证据啊我说！”鸣人笑着去藏手机，在佐助凑近的时候抬起上身吻了一下他的嘴角，“来做吧？佐助。”  
“你话太多了，吊车尾的。”


End file.
